khyatixfandomcom-20200215-history
Otis Hummel
Otis is one of the three protagonists featured in Witch Carnival. He is Daphne's first husband and the father of Vidar. Appearance Otis is depicted as a young, adult pale with light skin. He has blond hair with long bangs and a braid tucked behind one ear. He has a nose-pieced monocle with gold trim over his left eye, and his eyes are gray in color. Outfit wise, Otis is usually seen in modest long coats and pants, usually in brown and creme colors. Personality Otis is shown to be somewhat arrogant and snarky. Much of the time Otis remains silent, though has no qualms about bluntly correcting people or explaining situations others don't know about. He is quick to protect his own sense of purity as well, becoming particularly irritated at being accused of having sex with Daphne. Nevertheless, while lacking many kind things to say, he is extremely tolerant in his own way and is rarely mean just to be mean. Abilities Firearms Otis appears to be trained in firearms, as that is his go-to weapon in any fight. Sword Fighting Otis seems capable of using swords, serving as Milo's tutor to prepare him for battle. Story Thus Far Backstory Before Witch Carnival, Otis attended the same college as Daphne. After meeting Daphne, however, the "ring spell" activated, giving Otis his past life memories and making him Daphne's first husband. A bit after, he magically makes a child with Daphne in order to convince Daphne's mothers to allow the marriage. Witch Carnival Otis is first seen arriving with Daphne to investigate a carnival. He is pivotal in explaining the rumors surrounding it, and together with Daphne they ponder what Cadence and her witches are up to. However, skeletons suddenly pop out of the ground and attack the duo. Otis stands by casually as Daphne angrily blasts the skeletons away. When Heather appears and Daphne identifies Milo as Deva, Otis tries to ask Heather what her intentions are. However, before Heather can answer Daphne intervenes and frees Milo, causing Otis to rush over and protect Milo while Daphne deals with Heather. Once Heather is dealt with, Otis stands to the side while Daphne introduces Otis as her husband and explains to Milo how he can't die unless Daphne dies. Otis adds how it makes Milo married to Daphne as he is, causing Milo to freak out some. Daphne manages to convince Milo to go home with them, and Otis heads off with the two of them. Once home, Otis and Daphne continue to explain how Heather stole energy from people at the carnival. However, Vidar rushes into the room upset about his hair. Otis calms Vidar some telling him it looks cool, and Daphne explains Vidar is her and Otis' son. Otis grows angry at Milo for assuming that he and Daphne have had sex, but Daphne rushes to his rescue and explains Vidar was made via magic. With the situation solved, Otis heads down the stairs with Daphne and Milo so that Daphne can visit Cadence and tell her about Heather. The two attempt to explain Cadence's man-made planet to Milo, but inevitably Milo is left confused. Before they can continue any further, Otis is left to protect Milo while Daphne continues on. The next day, Otis is seen helping to train Milo for his upcoming fight with one of Cadence's witches. As Milo expresses concern about his abilities, Otis assures him it will be fine because of his immortality. After some more assurances from Daphne, Otis pushes for the fight to continue to Milo's detriment. Otis is next seen sitting with Daphne and Cadence in the stands to watch Milo fight Cadence's witch. Otis asks if Cadence's presence is truly safe, but Daphne assures him it is despite Otis remaining nervous. After Cadence's witch is revealed to be an illusion of Daphne and Daphne flies into a rage, Otis comforts her and tells her they can stop the fight at any time. After the fight goes sour and Daphne does have to stop it, Otis seems incredulous with Cadence thinking they'd let her beat Milo. Once Cadence is banished, he heads down with Daphne to check on Milo. Later in the evening, Otis watches from the sidelines as Daphne fusses over Milo. He leaves for several moments to check on Vidar, but comes back to Daphne and Milo being entirely flustered. Realizing that Milo had attempted to seduce Daphne, he encourages Daphne to check on Vidar so she can leave the room. Milo apologizes to Otis and expresses confusion over what just happened, and Otis explains Cadence probably tapped into his urges from past lives. After some more chatter, Milo winds up confessing he does love Daphne, and Otis brushes it aside having known. Otis is next seen arriving with Milo upstairs when he becomes aware of a commotion. There he finds their son Vidar trapped and having energy drawn into him. Relationships Milo Thorne Otis has a conflicted relationship with Milo. While Otis is willing to protect and tolerate Milo for Daphne's sake, he himself has no particular love for the man. Further, Otis often expresses subtle irritation at both Milo's lack of skills and more physical inclinations towards Daphne. Daphne Robelsue Otis has a deep and understanding relationship with Daphne. Due to memories of his past life, he seems to understand Daphne immensely well, to the point she doesn't have to explain any of her motivations to him. He also has an overwhelming trust in her and her abilities. Vidar Robelsue Otis has a loving, father relationship with Vidar. Between him, Daphne, and Milo, he is seen interacting with Vidar the most often dialogue wise. He is more than happy to ensure Vidar's comfort and offer him words of wisdom and assurance. Cadence Emyr Otis has an antagonistic relationship with Cadence. While not possessing a personal grudge like Daphne, he never the less shows motivation to stopping Cadence in whatever way they can. However, he is more suspicious and cautious of her than the others. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Witch Carnival Category:Witch Carnival Characters